Twin
by AyuBaek
Summary: Dua orang yang kembar mencintai satu yeoja yang sama. Xiumin dan Minseok jatuh cinta pada Seori. Awal mulanya Seori lebih menyukai Xiumin tapi setelah sekian hari perasaannya mulai berubah. Perseteruan, perdebatan, rasa kecewa, rasa sakit hati menjadi satu. Siapa yang Seori pilih akhirnya? Xiumin atau Minseok?
1. Chapter 1

Twin ( Chapter 1)

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, dan SM. FF ini resmi punyaku dan jangan diplagiat. FF ini aku share bukan hanya di facebook pribadi tapi juga di EXO Fanfic Indo, Wattpadku AyuMeyliana, u/8926667/, maybe bakal kushare di EXO fanfiction tergantung mood juga. So jangan bilang kalo aku plagiat atau apapun karena ff itu ceritanya dari orang yang sama yaitu aku. Okay?

Main Cast :

\- Kim Minseok

\- Park Seori

\- Kim Xiumin

Author Note :

Semoga kalian suka ffku yang you my readers

Happy Reading😊

Bagaimana jika kau memiliki kembaran yang sama persis wajahnya tanpa perbedaan sedikitpun? Bagaimana jika kalian adalah dua orang yang kembar yang menyukai satu yeoja yang sama? Apakah hubungan kalian akan tetap baik-baik saja? Atau hubungan kalian akan rusak?

 **Minseok POV**

Halo.. Namaku Kim Minseok. Aku punya kembaran bernama Kim Xiumin. Bukan hal yang mudah memiliki kembaran seperti dia.. Dari segi wajah kami benar-benar sama. Hanya dari segi rambut saja memang kami sengaja bedakan untuk mempermudah orang lain membedakan kami. Xiumin memiliki rambut emas kecoklatan sedangkan aku hitam dengan highlight coklat muda di beberapa bagian. Aku memakai kacamata sedangkan Xiumin memilih memakai soflens. Tapi jika kami sama-sama memakai kacamata akan terlihat sama. Kadang aku seperti melihat diri Xiumin dalam diriku. Dari segi sifat untungnya kami berbeda. Xiumin lebih blak-blakan, urakan, berantakan dan terkesan bad boy sedangkan aku lebih memilih menjadi anak yang kalem, tidak banyak bicara, dan dingin.

"Hei Minseok.. Apa aku harus berganti warna rambut? Aku bosan dengan warna rambut seperti ini." Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa berusaha menanggapi. Bukannya sombong atau apa tapi aku menganggap pertanyaannya kekanakan. Xiumin selalu saja begitu.

"Ya! Selalu begini.. Kau mengabaikanku." Aku menutup buku tebalku dan melepas kacamataku. Lihatlah... Kami terlihat mirip jika aku melepas kacamataku.

"Mau kau berganti rambut atau botak sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli." ucapku pedas. Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap cermin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tuhan benar-benar adil ya walaupun kita diciptakan dengan wajah yang sama. Sifat kita berbeda. Aku tidak tahu jika aku memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu. Dingin, pendiam, kalem. Ck.. Membosankan." Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Mataku terpaku pada gelangnya.?

"Gelang itu dari siapa?" Kuakui memang aku terkesan dingin tapi sebenarnya aku peduli hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Xiumin melirik gelangnya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ini dari yeoja yang kusuka. Dia memberikanku saat aku tadi terjatuh di lapangan basket. Aaah~ dia benar-benar cantik dan aku semakin menyukainya." Aku penasaran dengan ceritanya. Walau terkesan badboy tapi percayalah Minseok tidak pernah menyukai yeoja satupun. Sempat aku menganggapnya gay karena alasannya tidak mendekati yeoja itu tidak logis. Dia mengatakan yeoja adalah makhluk yang menyebalkan, bawel dan sangat menganggu dan aku rasa dia harus menarik ucapannnya saat ini. Dia sekarang mengelus gelangnya itu dan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Xiumin tersenyum misterius padaku. Aku tidak menyukai senyumannya. Aku tidak suka ia menyembunyikan rahasia dariku.

"Nanti kuperkenalkan, hyung." Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarnya mengucapkan "hyung". Dia memanggilku seperti itu jika dia senang. Aku berbeda kelas darinya jadi aku tidak tahu tentang teman-temannya termasuk yeoja yang memasuki kehidupannya. Aku cukup penasaran karena menurut asumsiku yeoja ini sangat menarik karna berhasil menarik minat Xiumin.

"Ya, baiklah." Aku menyerah dan membiarkan diriku kembali larut dalam buku yang kubaca.

"Aku takut kau menyukainya juga. Dia milikku." gumam Xiumin sambil melirik sekilas ke arahku. Xiumin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar kamar. Gumamannya membuatku termenung. Apakah aku dianggap 'rival' nya sampai ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Memang apa yeoja itu sangat menarik sampai aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Aku hanya mendecih kecil dan kembali membaca buku dengan tenang.

 **Minseok POV end**

"Minseok.. Tolong kamu ke perpustakaan dan ambil buku sesuai daftar ini." Minseok mengambil daftar nama buku dan membungkuk hormat. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke perpustakaan. Ia membungkuk hormat pada petugas perpustakaan. Petugas perpustakaan sudah cukup hafal dengan Minseok karena setiap istirahat dia selalu berkunjung sekedar Membaca buku atau meminjam buku.

"Anatomi manusia sudah dan anatomi hewan sudah.. Sistem saraf dimana ya?" gumam Minseok. Minseok berjalan berkeliling dan menemukan buku sistem saraf yang ia cari.

"Hiks... " Langkah kakinya terhenti. Minseok penasaran dengan suara tangis seorang yeoja di perpustakaan. Setahunya petugas perpustakaan itu namja bukan seorang yeoja. Minseok mulai mencari suara tangisnya yang semakin lirih terdengar.

"Hey kau.." Yeoja itu mendongak sambil masih sesenggukan. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya, mengabaikan kehadiran Minseok. Minseok mendecak kesal karena ucapannya tidak dihiraukan. Ia ingin pergi lagi tapi suara yeoja itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Xiumin, kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?" Minseok menoleh mendengar yeoja itu memanggilnya Xiumin. Ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan Xiumin tapi kembarannya. Namun suaranya kembali menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi juga. Cukup sahabatku saja yang pergi. Aku mau kau di sisiku saja." ucapnya lirih tapi masih cukup untuk didengar Minseok. Minseok melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia mendekati yeoja itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mau bicara padaku? Ck.. Kau sama saja dengan teman lain yang mendekatiku hanya karena uangku." Minseok sekilas membaca name tag yeoja itu. Park Seori. Dia dengan canggung menarik Seori dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi kalau dengan pelukan membuatmu tenang, kau bisa memelukku dengan erat." Seori semakin erat memeluk Minseok dan membuat Minseok sedikit gugup. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan hanya karena sebuah pelukan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Minseok. Seori mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Ia baru menyadari siapa yang dia peluk.

"Xiumin, kau merubah penampilanmu ya? Kau terlihat lebih culun tau." kekehnya. Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapannya. Dia menunda untuk memberitahu Seori bahwa ia bukan Xiumin.

"Kau suka penampilanku sekarang atau sebelumnya?" tanya Minseok. Seori terlihat berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku suka dua-duanya. Kau terlihat tampan dengan penampilanmu sebelumnya tapi kau juga terlihat imut dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang. Lebih seringlah untuk memakai gaya ini. Kau terlihat pintar." Minseok tersenyum kecil dan mengacak poni Seori perlahan. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Seori dan senyuman malu-malu tampak di bibirnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh dengan tampilan urakan?" Seori menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Ia menatap Minseok dengan tatapannya yang berbinar-binar dan tampak polos. Minseok jadi ingin berlama-lama disini mengobrol dengan Seori tapi ia tidak mau dihukum karena melupakan pelajarannya.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu dan aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Okay?" Minseok kembali mengacak rambut Seori perlahan dan bangkit berdiri.

"Apa mungkin dia orang yang disukai Xiumin?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan seseorang menatap Minseok dan Seori dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Xiumin disana berdiri dengan tatapan cemburu pada saudaranya yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan yeoja yang disukainya. Ia berlalu pergi ketika Minseok berdiri dan meninggalkan Seori. Ia tahu Seori tersenyum bahagia menatap kepergian Minseok dan ia tahu apa arti tatapan Seori pada saudaranya. Tatapan seorang yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Seori-ya!" Seori menoleh dan sedikit mengernyit heran melihat Xiumin berlari ke arahnya. Dia menatap aneh penampilan Xiumin.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Xiumin melihat baju dan celananya. Tidak ada yang salah kok.

"Bukannya kau tadi memakai kacamata dan oh shit astaga jadi tadi di perpustakaan itu... Saudara kembarmu?" Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hanya mengangguk malas.

"Astaga kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan tadi aku memeluknya erat dan aku menangis di pelukannya. Aku benar-benar malu, Xiumin." Seori menutup wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Aku ini rambutnya emas kecoklatan sedangkan Minseok itu hitam kecoklatan. Kau selalu salah. Apa perlu aku operasi plastik agar berbeda darinya?" Sisi cemburu Xiumin menguar dari dirinya. Dia benar-benar cemburu jika Seori dekat dengan siapapun termasuk saudaranya sendiri.

"Yah jangan marah, Xiumin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Mataku blur karena menangis. Jadi aku anggap dia itu kau. Pelukannya juga terasa hangat sama seperti saat kau memelukku. Maafkan aku, ne?" Xiumin hampir hilang kesabaran jika tangan Seori tidak menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat dan mengacak rambut Seori.

"Aku maafkan tapi kau tidak boleh mengulanginya. Oh ya kenapa kau menangis tadi? Kau harusnya bercerita padaku bukan pada Minseok. Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa diajak bercerita." ucap Minseok masih dengan sisa kecemburuan yang sangat kentara.

"Kau tahu Semi sahabatku? Dia meninggalkanku dan kau tahu dia menyebutku sampah, sok polos, dan banyak lagi. Aku sudah bersahabat dengannya selama 5 tahun tapi ia meninggalkanku setelah berteman dengan orang yang jauh lebih kaya dariku. Aku sangat sedih, Xiumin. Tapi Minseok itu sangat enak kok diajak bicara. Kau harus tahu itu Xiumin. Dia membuatku tertawa hanya karena ucapannya yang formal." Xiumin memutarkan bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi Seori membahas tentang Minseok. Xiumin muak. Apa Seori tidak bisa melihat perasaannya?

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi dengan Minseok? Aku sedang tidak mood membicarakannya." Xiumin berlalu pergi setelahnya. Seori menatap kepergian Xiumin dengan sedih.

"Padahal aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukainya." Seori menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia sudah memendam perasaannya sejak lama. Ia selalu berada di sekitar Xiumin hingga akhirnya Xiumin tertarik padanya. Mereka akhirnya bisa bersahabat dengan akrab seperti ini. Beberapa kali ia ingin mengungkapkannya tapi selalu saja waktunya tidak pas. Ia hampir menyerah karena menganggap Xiumin tidak menyukainya dan menganggapnya sebatas sahabat. Lagipula banyak yeoja yang lebih cantik darinya yang tertarik dengan Xiumin. Xiumin itu tampan, menarik, pemain basket, sexy dan lucu. Keberadaannya sebagai yeoja yang dekat dengan Xiumin saja cukup membuat penggemar Xiumin menatapnya iri dan sinis.

"Kau tadi bertemu Seori ya?" ucap Xiumin sinis. Minseok mengangguk santai. Ia tahu Xiumin akan membahas tentang ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sampai ia terus membicarakanmu saat bersamaku?" Minseok mengendikkan bahunya. Xiumin yang mulai hilang kesabarannya menarik kerah Minseok dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan milikku. Aku tidak peduli kau saudaraku tapi jangan kau rebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." desisnya tajam. Minseok tersenyum miring. Ia baru tahu sifat posesif yang dimiliki Xiumin. Sedikit menggodanya akan membuat situasi ini semakin menarik.

"Memang dia sudah menjadi milikmu? Apa kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Kau saja baru mengenalnya dan baru dekat beberapa saat. Aku bisa merebutnya asal kau tahu." ucapan Minseok membuat Xiumin melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap marah Minseok. Ucapan Minseok benar. Seori bukan miliknya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, Minseok. Kau kira aku akan membiarkan Seori jatuh di tanganmu?" Awalnya Minseok hanya bercanda saja tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Minseok merasa tertantang juga dan ia juga merasa Seori sangat menarik. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Seori adalah yeoja yang menarik, ramah dan menyenangkan. Minseok hanya berharap perasaannya tidak berperan lebih dalam tantangan ini.

"Lihat saja.. Seori akan menjadi milikku dan kau tidak akan kubiarkan memilikinya." ucap Xiumin dingin. Xiumin meninggalkan kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Minseok memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia tahu saat tantangan ini dimulai hubungannya dengan Xiumin akan merenggang. Tapi ia juga harus mencari tahu perasaan nyaman yang ada dalam hatinya saat berdua dengan Seori. Perasaan tenang dan tentram ketika Seori tertawa. Perasaan ingin memeluknya ketika Seori menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Xiumin. Aku harus mencari tahu perasaan itu."

TBC

Thx yang udh baca cerita aku. Inget comment ya😊😊😊😊


	2. Chapter 2

Twin ( Chapter 2 )

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, dan SM. FF ini resmi punyaku dan jangan diplagiat. FF ini aku share bukan hanya di facebook pribadi tapi juga di EXO Fanfic Indo, Wattpadku AyuMeyliana, u/8926667/, maybe bakal kushare di EXO fanfiction tergantung mood juga. So jangan bilang kalo aku plagiat atau apapun karena ff itu ceritanya dari orang yang sama yaitu aku. Okay?

Main Cast :

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Xiumin

\- Park Seori

Happy Reading😁

"Seori-ya!" Seori menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin berjalan ke arahnya. Senyumnya mengembang dan jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak jelas. Matanya menatap sumringah ke arah Xiumin.

"Kita makan bersama yuk! Ibuku membawakanku bekal makan." Xiumin melirik bekal yang dia bawa dan tersenyum manis. Tangan kirinya mengacak rambut Seori gemas. Pipi Seori merona merah. Selalu saja begitu setiap Xiumin melakukan hal-hal yang manis padanya.

"Aku juga bawa bekal. Nanti kita bertukar bekal okay?" Ucap Seori. Xiumin menggenggam tangan Seori dan membawanya ke kantin. Hati Seori tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Rasa bahagia benar-benar memenuhi hatinya. Rasanya meledak. Ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya dan membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Eh~ Minseok-ssi..." Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Seori melambai ke arahnya. Ia mendekati Seori sambil melirik Xiumin yang menatap dirinya sinis.

"Kajja ke kantin. Aku bawa bekal banyak. Aku pasti tidak habis makan berdua dengan Xiumin. Ayo kita ke kantin bersama." Minseok melirik sekilas ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menatap ke arah lain. Minseok jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Xiumin. Matanya melirik ke arah tangan Xiumin dan Seori yang saling bertautan seakan menegaskan hubungan mereka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Ani.. Aku nanti ke kantin sendiri. Kau bersama Xiumin saja." Minseok mengulas senyumnya. Tangannya melepas tangan Seori yang memegang jaketnya.

"Xiumin, ayo ajak saudaramu bersama kita... Please... Kalau tidak aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu." Seori mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya melepas tangan Xiumin spontan. Walaupun ia enggan melepas tangan hangat Xiumin namun ia juga tidak enak dengan Minseok. Yah... Bagaimanapun kemarin ia melakukan hal yang memalukan di depan Minseok jadi ia ingin menebusnya. Ia juga ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan Minseok. Minseok adalah orang yang baik terlebih dia adalah saudara kembar Xiumin. Berteman itu hal yang baik bukan?

"Ayo ikut! Ck.. Menyebalkan.. " Xiumin mendecak sebal. Ia melirik Seori yang menatap penuh harap ke arah Minseok. Rasanya Xiumin ingin memakan Seori hidup-hidup saking imutnya.

"Baiklah.. Hanya sebentar. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Seori yang memang memiliki sifat hiperaktif ini langsung menarik Xiumin dan Minseok bersamaan. Mereka bertiga langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di lorong. Semua iri pada Seori yang bisa mendekati si kembar yang tampan. Jarang sekali ada yeoja yang bisa sedekat itu dengan duo kembar.

"JAA! Xiumin buka bekalmu... Aku ingin melihatnya.." Xiumin membuka bekalnya dan memperlihatkannya ke Seori. Seori menatap bahagia bekal Xiumin dan langsung mengambil makanan Xiumin tanpa izin.

"Aaahh~~ Mashita! Astaga kejunya meleleh di lidahku. Kau selalu tahu aku sangat menyukai ini. Gomawo, Xiumin. Oh ya Minseok makanlah bekalku.. Aku bawa bibimbap yang sangat banyak. Ah sebentar aku kesana dulu ya ambil piring. Chakkaman.." Seori berdiri dan berjalan ke arah salah satu stan untuk meminta piring kosong.

"Harusnya kau tidak menggangguku, Kim Minseok. " Xiumin memutarkan bola matanya malas. Ia tidak suka saudaranya dekat dengan Seori.

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya mengajakku kesini. Dia langsung menarikku dan ingatkan aku kalau kau yang mengajakku ya.." Minseok hanya tersenyum miring dan melirik ke arah Seori. Sepertinya ia juga memesan makanan lain.

"Itu karena Seori yang memintanya. Aku tidak akan mau mengajakmu jika Seori tidak memintanya. Aku menyukainya jelas aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya." Xiumin ikut melirik ke arah Seori. Seori sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan terlihat imut dan lucu bersamaan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau ada tantangan ini. Aku tidak mau ada masalah denganmu. Sayangnya aku juga sedikit tertarik dengannya. Dia imut dan cantik. Aku tidak pungkiri itu. Saat di perpustakaan ketika dia menangis rasanya aku tidak ingin melihat dia menangis. Yah perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan aneh ketika ia memelukku erat. Perasaan nyaman yang membuat perutku menggelitik." Xiumin menatap tajam ke arah Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok? Hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Xiumin.

"Neo-?! Eh kau sudah datang? Lama sekali..." Seori membawakan dua piring dengan beberapa kotak susu serta sosis bakar. Ia memberikan sosis itu ke Xiumin. Xiumin menatap sosis itu dengan bahagia. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan makan seperti anak kecil.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Serius sekali." Seori membagikan bibimbapnya pada Xiumin dan Minseok. Mereka saling melirik dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seori, menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Seori. Ada apa dengan mereka? Sebegitu rahasianya ya sampai tidak mau memberitahunya?

"Minseok, besok dan seterusnya kita makan bersama ya. Aku ingin berteman denganmu." Seori mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok. Minseok menatap bergilir antara Seori dan tangannya. Sesekali ia melirik Xiumin yang menatapnya cemburu.

"Ah~ Ne." Minseok menerima jabat tangan Seori dan tersenyum bersahabat. Seori tersenyum dan mulai mengoceh seperti biasanya. Xiumin dan Minseok menjadi pendengar yang baik sesekali menanggapi cerita Seori. Seori adalah yeoja yang tidak bisa diam dan cerewet. Daya tariknyalah yang membuat dua kembar ini bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Seori, lagi-lagi kamu lupa mengerjakan PR. Apa sih yang kamu lakukan di rumah? PR seperti ini saja kamu tidak kerjakan. Sekarang kamu keluar dan angkat kakimu!" Seori menunduk takut dan melangkah keluar kelas. Setibanya di luar, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Dia lelah sekali. Beberapa kali dia ditegur oleh guru karena melamun.

Semalam ia membantu ibunya membungkus makanan hingga larut malam. Sejak kematian ayahnya, ia harus tidur larut malam setiap hari untuk membantu ibunya. Ibunya memiliki kedai kecil yang menjual makanan khas korea dan jajanan korea. Seori adalah anak tunggal dan ia hanya memiliki ibunya. Kalau bukan dia yang membantu ibunya siapa lagi? Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan rumah yang sederhana peninggalan ayahnya.

"Gwenchana?" Seori mendongak dan melihat Minseok mengulurkan tangannya. Ia meraihnya dan tersenyum manis. Menyembunyikan segala rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

"Kau sedang apa? Kelasmu bukan disini, Minseok." Seori tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya yang manis.

"Oh aku dari toilet. Apa kau dihukum?" Seori mengangguk dan bibirnya langsung tertekuk. Tangan Minseok terulur dan menempelkannya di dahi Seori. Ia sudah tahu Seori sedang sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Aku antar ke UKS ya. Beristirahatlah.. Kau demam. Tunggu sebentar..." Minseok masuk ke kelas Seori dan sekilas terdengar jeritan tertahan dari para yeoja. Setelah beberapa saat, Minseok keluar kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja.. Aku akan menggendongmu." Seori menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak tawaran Minseok.

"Shireo... Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok. Aku tidak sesakit itu, Minseok." Minseok berdecih dan langsung menggendong Seori ala bridal style. Seori terdiam dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Minseok karena ia benar-benar malu dengan perlakuan Minseok.

"Minseok gomawo. Tapi jangan seperti ini... Aku malu... " Minseok tersenyum miring dengan ucapan Seori.

"Jaaa... Kita sudah sampai. Apa kau akan terus menempel denganku? Silahkan turun, Seori-ssi." Seori tersenyum kecil sambil turun dari tubuh Minseok. Di depannya pintu UKS terbuka.

"Ah ya.. Aku ada urusan. Kau tidurlah di UKS. Aku sudah ijinkan pada sosaengnim. Minumlah obat jika kau pusing. Nanti aku akan kembali." Minseok mengacak rambut Seori pelan dan berlari terburu-buru ke kelasnya. Seori masuk ke dalam UKS dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas menutup wajah cantiknya dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Seori tertidur.

Xiumin melihat Minseok dan Seori di dekat UKS. Ia melihat Minseok mengacak rambut Seori tepat di depannya dan Seori tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Amarah dalam dirinya terbakar. Ia benar-benar membenci kedekatan mereka berdua. Ia memukul tembok di sampingnya dengan keras. Darah mengucur deras dari tangannya namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Tidak ada rasa sakit di tangannya seolah tangannya

"Omo omo omo... Xiumin... Tanganmu berdarah ayo kita ke UKS dan perban tanganmu itu. Nanti kau terkena infeksi." Xiumin baru saja pergi tapi suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga itu muncul kembali. Jadi Xiumin sebenarnya ingin membolos pelajaran Geografi dan ia meminta sosaengnim untuk mengijinkannya ke UKS. Suara memekakkan itu dari Kim Yera, teman sekelasnya. Yeoja bawel yang selalu menempel seperti hama.

Yera mendekatinya dan menjerit tertahan melihat darah masih menetes dari tangan Xiumin. Tangannya memegang tangan Xiumin dan berusaha menyentuh lukanya namun Xiumin menepisnya kasar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah. Kau menggangguku." Xiumin mendecak kesal melihat Yera masih menatap tangannya dengan tatapan sok khawatir.

"Ikut aku ke UKS atau kau akan kulaporkan karena kau membolos pelajaran Geografi. Otte?" Xiumin mengumpat pelan dan mengikuti langkah Yera menuju UKS. Yera masuk dan melihat sekilas ada yang tidur di ruang UKS namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Ia mengambil satu kotak P3K dan berjalan ke arah Xiumin yang tengah duduk di salah satu ranjang kosong. Xiumin terus menatap ruangan yang tertutup tirai.

"Kenapa kau melihat tirai itu terus sih? Aku disini kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku. Aku yang mengobati lukamu tapi kau tidak mempedulikanku." Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Ocehan Yera terus mengalir tanpa henti membuat Xiumin benar-benar ingin pergi dari UKS.

Yera dengan telaten membersihkan luka Xiumin dengan alkohol. Tangannya mengambil obat merah dan memberikannya ke luka Xiumin. Sesekali Xiumin meringis ketika obat merah itu meresap ke dalam lukanya. Yera terus menekan obat merahnya dengan hati-hati dan terkesan diperlambat.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku muak dekat denganmu." Xiumin mempercepat membalut perban ke tangannya. Ia tahu Yera sengaja memperlambatnya untuk berbicara lebih lama dengannya.

"Sudah ya aku pergi. Gomawo." Tangan Xiumin tertahan oleh tarikan dari Yera. Tepat saat itu, Yera mencium bibir Xiumin. Yeoja itu melumatnya dengan ganas. Ia berharap Xiumin membalasnya namun yang diterima ialah dorongan kuat dari Xiumin. Xiumin mendorongnya dengan keras. Matanya menatap jijik ke arah Yera.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau harusnya tahu itu, Xiumin. Aku sudah lama mengejarmu. Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku? Matamu hanya untuk Seori. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Dia miskin dan tidak cantik. Kenapa kau menolakku hah? Apa kurangnya aku sehingga kau lebih memilih dia?" Suara serak Yera menggema di ruang UKS. Yera menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menatap Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh dan tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak memilihmu? Kau itu kotor. Apa aku tidak tahu kau selalu di club? Apa yang dilakukan 'yeoja baik-baik'' di club? Selain minum dan mencari namja one night stand. Lalu kau mau membandingkan dirimu dengan Seori? Seori seratus kali lebih baik darimu. Dia tidak seperti dirimu yang menjual diri hanya untuk uang." Wajah Yera benar-benar syok. Xiumin kembali tersenyum miring. Tangannya mengelus wajah Yera sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kau mau aku membayarmu untuk menjadi one night standku? Apa aku harus menikmatimu juga seperti namja lain? Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kau tidak mencintaiku kau hanya mencintai uangku saja." Tangan Xiumin mengelus rambut Yera perlahan. Yera semakin menunduk ketakutan.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu seperti namja-namja itu melakukannya padamu. Apa kau mau aku begitu? Setelah aku melakukannya, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang hah? Kau mau itu kan? Tanpa aku melakukannya, aku bisa memberimu uangku asal kau jauh dariku. Kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah incaranmu selanjutnya? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Yera-ssi." Xiumin berdiri dan membetulkan blazernya. Sekilas ia melihat tirai yang tertutup itu, ia tahu Seori mendengarnya namun ia tidak peduli. Kekesalannya karena melihat Minseok dan Seori bersama membuatnya hilang akal dan membiarkan emosi mengambil alih tubuhnya. Xiumin pergi meninggalkan UKS dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

"Hiks... Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan untuk menghidupiku dengan adikku. Hiks.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Xiumin. Hiks.. Kau salah menilaiku... Hiks..." Yera menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Di balik tirai, Seori mendengar semuanya. Sejak Xiumin dan Yera masuk ke ruang UKS, dia sudah terbangun. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Xiumin. Xiumin seharusnya tidak sekasar itu padanya. Ia tahu Xiumin tidak suka dengan Yera tapi kenapa memojokkannya seperti itu? Seori tidak habis pikir dengan otak Xiumin. Kenapa dia berucap sekasar itu pada seorang yeoja? Itu sama saja dengan 'menelanjangi'' nya secara tidak langsung. Membongkar semua aibnya untuk memberikannya alasan menolak Yera. Walaupun Xiumin adalah orang yang ia sukai tapi Seori tidak suka dengan sikap Xiumin seperti ini.

Setelah Yera meninggalkan UKS, Seori menyibak tirai yang menutupi ranjangnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pusingnya sedikit berkurang setelah istirahat selama 1 jam. Tangannya mengetikkan sebuah pesan ke Xiumin.

'Xiumin aku perlu bicara padamu.'

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Twin ( Chapter 3)

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Hurt, Conflict

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Xiumin

\- Park Seori

 **Happy Reading**

Xiumin mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Hyeri. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. Ia tahu Hyeri akan minta untuk bertemu. Ia tidak peduli apa yang diucapkan Hyeri nantinya. Mungkin ia akan marah-marah atau mendiamkan dirinya dan bersikap sangat menggemaskan. Xiumin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan santai ke arah atap.

Hyeri keluar dari ruang UKS setelah merasa lebih baik. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah atap. Ia meminta bertemu dengan Xiumin di atap. Tempat favorit Xiumin untuk membolos. Hyeri sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Xiumin saat pelajaran Geografi. Ia akan membolos ke arah atap atau UKS. Entah kenapa Hyeri masih sangat mencintai Xiumin dengan segala kelakuan buruknya. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan dengan kekuatan cinta. Love is blind.

Kriet...

Hyeri mengedarkan pandangan dan matanya menemukan Xiumin tertidur di salah satu meja rusak. Bahkan hanya dengan posisi tertidur seperti itu, ia kelihatan sangat seksi. Hyeri menelan ludahnya sejenak. Kemana semua keberaniannya? Kenapa ia sekarang terpaku pada Xiumin? Xiumin seperti lukisan indah yang disuguhkan untuknya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya? Apa kau merindukanku hehe... " Suara huskynya menggoda dan meleleh di telinga Hyeri. Kaki Hyeri membawa langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah Xiumin. Ia menarik kursi tidak terpakai dan duduk disana.

"H-harusnya kau tidak seperti itu pada Yera. Ia hanya menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu, Xiu." Suara Hyeri terdengar gugup. Xiumin membuka salah satu matanya dan tersenyum miring. Ia mengubah posisinya ke arah Hyeri dan menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum miring, membuat ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau terlihat gugup. Apa karena aku tampan? Tidak usah peduli dengan Yera. Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan percaya dengan actingnya." Hyeri menelan ludahnya sesaat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia terbius dengan pesona yang dimiliki Xiumin. Membuatnya lupa apa yang membuatnya marah pada Xiumin.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Sini kau... " Xiumin mengangkat Hyeri dengan mudah dan menaruh tubuhnya di atas tubuh dirinya. Wajah mereka hanya bersisa beberapa centimeter. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajah Xiumin maupun Hyeri.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau ada guru yang melihat kita." Xiumin tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Hyeri. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi chubby Hyeri, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Xiumin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hyeri menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya. Hyeri dapat mendengar jelas suara detak jantung Xiumin yang tidak beraturan. Pipinya semakin merona merah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyeri." Hyeri menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Xiumin dan menatap kedua mata Xiumin. Apa dia salah dengar? Matanya menatap kedua mata Xiumin. Hanya ada ketulusan dalam matanya. Xiumin mendorong tubuh Hyeri dan membiarkan Hyeri duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku lebih lama dari aku menyukaimu. Benar kan?" Hyeri merona dengan ucapan Xiumin. Ia mengangguk pelan membenarkan semua ucapan Xiumin. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tidak karuan seakan-akan jantungnya dapat melompat keluar kapan saja dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka basa basi. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku, Park Hyeri?" Xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dengan inisial huruf X sebagai hiasannya. Hyeri tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya seakan terkunci dan pikirannya kosong. Ia terlalu senang. Sangat sangat senang. Rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dan waktu seakan berhenti. Kepalanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum manis sambil memasangkan gelang berinisial X di tangan Hyeri. Mata Hyeri berkaca-kaca mengusap gelang Xiumin. Xiumin menunjukkan gelang serupa dengan milik Hyeri tapi berinisial huruf H.

"Kau tahu sudah sejak lama aku ingin memberimu gelang ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain merebutmu termasuk saudaraku sendiri. Hehe.. Aku bercanda kok." Tangan Xiumin mengacak rambut Hyeri gemas lalu ia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." ucap Xiumin.

Kabar mengenai Xiumin dan Hyeri yang tengah berpacaran segera menyebar luas. Minseok pun tahu mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk dekat dengan Hyeri. Mungkin perasaan yang ia rasakan hanya bersifat sementara dan semua berasal dari rasa keingintahuan semata. Ia berencana untuk menjauhi Hyeri. Ia tidak mau menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka. Xiumin selalu saja cemburu jika Hyeri dekat dengannya.

"Minseok-ah... Bisa bantu aku mengambil buku di perpustakaan? Aku tidak tahu dimana semua buku ini diletakkan." Minseok melirik ke arah Xiumin yang menatapnya tajam. Xiumin sangat posesif dengan Hyeri. Hyeri beberapa kali terlihat kurang nyaman dengan sikap Xiumin. Namun ia berusaha terlihat nyaman di depan Xiumin.

"Aku bisa membantumu kok. Kenapa kau repot-repot memintanya?" Hyeri memutar bola matanya malas. Lihat saja kan? Sifat posesifnya langsung keluar ketika Hyeri berbicara dengan namja lain termasuk saudaranya sendiri. Hyeri lelah mengingatkan Xiumin agar tidak bersikap overprotektif. Ia seperti memiliki bodyguard dibandingkan seorang pacar. Ia seperti tidak memiliki ruang bebas sama sekali. Ia hanya memiliki ruang bebas saat di ruang kelas. Bahkan saat di rumah Xiumin selalu memantaunya lewat message. Jika ia lupa menjawab pesan atau menjawab teleponnya, ia akan mengomel dan akhirnya mereka akan berdiam-diaman lalu Hyeri akan mengalah dan meminta maaf. Selalu saja seperti itu tapi Hyeri selalu diam dan berpikir mungkin ia harus terbiasa dengan sikap Xiumin.

"Kau bahkan sangat jarang ke perpustakaan lalu kau akan membantuku? Akan lebih baik aku meminta bantuan Minseok. Dia lebih tahu darimu." Xiumin mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Hyeri. Hyeri tidak peduli dengan Xiumin. Kemarin ia baru saja membahas mengenai keposesifan Xiumin tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berefek. Mungkin Xiumin hanya menganggapnya angin lalu belaka. Tangannya mengambil secarik kertas yang berisikan sederetan buku yang harus ia ambil dan memberikannya pada Minseok.

"Ah aku akan membantumu." Minseok masuk ke dalam perpustakaan diikuti Hyeri dan Xiumin yang mengekor di belakang. Xiumin dan Hyeri duduk di meja perpustakaan dan hanya melihat Minseok berjalan kesana kemari mengambil buku yang diminta Hyeri. Hyeri ingin sekali membantu Minseok tapi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Xiumin. Ia menatap kesal saat tangan Xiumin juga memeluk pinggangnya. Bukannya tidak senang tapi ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Ini sudah semua. Aku akan tuliskan daftar peminjamannya. Kau boleh membawanya." Minseok mendorong setumpuk buku ke arah Hyeri.

"Aku saja yang menulis daftarnya. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Minseok mengangguk dan meninggalkan Hyeri berdua dengan Xiumin. Hyeri dengan segera melepas tangan Xiumin dari pinggangnya dan menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan seperti ini, Xiu. Aku tahu kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan saudaramu. Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau percaya aku kan? Aku tidak akan berpaling dari siapapun. Aku hanya menyukaimu." Hyeri mengusap lembut wajah Xiumin namun ditepis kasar.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh cemburu jika kau dekat dengan Minseok? Aku tidak suka ani.. Aku benci melihat kedekatanmu dengan Minseok. Apa kau tidak tahu Minseok itu memiliki niat terselubung dekat denganmu? Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Kau ini masih polos, Hyeri." ucap Xiumin kasar

"Apa salahnya aku dekat dengan Minseok? Apa kau takut kau tersaingi dengannya karena wajah kalian sama? Kau harusnya percaya padaku bahwa aku mencintaimu. Apa kau meragukanku? Aku mencintaimu bukan karena wajahmu tapi karena kau adalah Xiumin! Aku tidak suka kau mengekangku seperti ini. Aku ini pacarmu Xiumin. Hiks.. " Hyeri menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Xiumin menghela nafas dan memeluk tubuh Hyeri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois. Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau berpaling dariku. Kau tahu aku hanya memilikimu dalam hidupku." Xiumin mengecup mata Hyeri berkali-kali untuk menenangkannya. Matanya menatap dalam mata Hyeri. Ia tahu Hyeri terluka dengan sikapnya. Namun ia tidak juga tidak suka dengan namja-namja yang mendekati Hyeri. Ia juga namja yang bisa membedakan namja yang dekat dengan Hyeri hanya karena modus semata dengan namja yang hanya bertanya sekedar pelajaran biasa. Matanya tidak akan salah. Sayangnya, Hyeri tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Hyerinya yang polos dan Hyerinya yang menggemaskan.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis nanti cantiknya hilang lho. Ayo bawa buku-buku yang mengganggu itu ke sosaengnim pengganggu itu. Setelah itu kita pulang bersama. Otte?" Hyeri menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dan mengulas senyuman tipis. Xiumin mengambil sebagian buku dan sebagian lainnya dibawa Hyeri.

'Aku harus bisa bertahan karena aku mencintainya'

Minseok membuka buku pelajarannya namun sayangnya tidak satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya. Ia melihat buku yang dipinjamkan Hyeri saat tidak sengaja bertemu di toko buku.

 **( Flashback On)**

Minseok memasuki toko buku dan berjalan ke arah rak buku novel. Matanya mencari buku novel misteri yang baru saja liris. Ia berpikir mungkin saja sudah habis. Ia baru saja ingin pergi tapi sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Minseok? Ahh~ benar itu kau. Sedang apa?" Hyeri datang dari belakang sambil memegang buku novel yang sedaritadi dicari Minseok. Minseok fokus menatap novel yang dipegang Hyeri.

"Apa kau mencari buku ini? Sayangnya ini stock terakhir hehe. Aku bisa membelinya lain kali jika kau sangat menginginkannya." Hyeri menyodorkan buku novel itu ke arah Minseok tapi Minseok menolaknya dengan halus.

"Aku bisa membelinya lain kali. Kau beli saja." Hyeri mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke arah kasir sedangkan Minseok berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Minseok! Tunggu! Jangan pulang dulu!" Hyeri berlari ke arah Minseok dan menarik ujung jaket Minseok membuat Minseok menoleh sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Bacalah buku ini dulu. Aku baru ingat aku masih membaca novel lain dan masih panjang sekali. Mungkin novel ini nantinya akan terbengkalai. Sayang kan? Ini... " Minseok ingin menolaknya tapi Hyeri menaruh buku itu ke tangan Minseok.

"Kau bisa kembalikan setelah kau membacanya okay? Aku pulang dulu. Bye Minseok." Hyeri mengulas senyum manisnya dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Minseok menatap buku yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Xiumin sangat beruntung memilikimu'

 **( Flashback Off)**

Dddrttt... Kling..

Sebuah notification masuk ke ponsel Minseok. Sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang. Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat dari orang itu.

'Hei...Aku Hyeri. Bagaimana dengan novelnya? Apa seru? Oh ya simpan nomorku ya.' Mata Minseok melebar. Bagaimana ia tahu nomor ponsel Minseok? Apa Xiumin yang memberitahunya? Tidak mungkin... Hubungan mereka tidak sebaik dulu lagi dan Xiumin tidak akan memberikan nomor ponsel 'saingan'' nya pada pacarnya.

'Jangan bingung. Aku dapat nomormu dari Oh Sehun temanmu. Maaf ya aku meminta nomormu secara illegal ㅋㅋㅋ' Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. Oh Sehun itu... Besok namja itu akan habis di tangannya.

'Kenapa kau tidak membalasku? Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku minta maaf padamu soal kelakuan Xiumin saat di perpustakaan. Dia memang selalu saja begitu. Kau tahulah saudaramu seperti apa. Maaf ya.. Dan Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggumu.' Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan menatap ponselnya lama. Tangannya mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

'Gwenchana. Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu. Aku akan kembalikan novelmu secepat mungkin. Selamat malam.' Setelah mengirimkannya, Minseok mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur. Ia membuka buku novel milik Hyeri dan larut dalam bacaannya.

'Gwenchana. Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu. Aku akan kembalikan novelmu secepat mungkin. Selamat malam.' Setelah membaca pesan balasan Minseok, Hyeri menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas.

 _Nal annaehaejwo_

 _Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo_

Hyeri mengambil ponselnya dan menerima telepon dari Xiumin. Bibirnya tersenyum mendengar suara husky namjachingunya.

'Apa aku menggangumu tidur, chagi?' Tangan Hyeri memutar-mutar ujung gulingnya dengan gugup. Setiap kali Xiumin memanggilnya chagi, Hyeri menjadi sangat gugup.

"Ani... Aku belum tidur." Suara tawa Xiumin terdengar dari seberang telepon.

'Aku merindukanmu. Aish.. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kita bertemu. Tidurlah.. Ini sudah larut malam. Aku akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.." Hyeri memeluk gulingnya dan membiarkan alunan suara Xiumin mengalun lembut di telinganya.

 _( Xiumin - You Are The One)_

 _You are the one_

 _Sarangeul hago sipeun geol geudae barabolttaemyeon_

 _You are my destiny_

 _Ijeneun jogeum deo naege dagawa_

 _Love it you geu moseup joha_

 _Modeun geol da malhaejullae_

 _Saranghandago nappunirago haejwo_

Hyeri jatuh tertidur dan membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Alunan suara Xiumin masih terdengar dari seberang telepon.

'Apa kau sudah tertidur? Baiklah... Jaljayo, uri chagi.' Xiumin mengecup ponselnya dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis membayangkan Hyeri tertidur dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Tangannya menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan jatuh tertidur.

Kringg...

Hyeri mematikan alarm ponselnya. Tangannya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca beberapa notification yang dikirim ke ponselnya tadi malam.

Cling..

'Hei cantik... Selamat pagi. Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?' Bibir Hyeri terangkat sebelah. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik pesan balasan.

'Selamat pagi juga. Aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Bagaimana denganmu?' Hyeri menaruh ponselnya sebentar lalu berdiri membereskan tempat tidurnya.

'Aku tidur dengan nyenyak juga berkat dirimu, aku memimpikanmu.' Hyeri membaca sekilas pesan Xiumin tanpa membalasnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail dan mengambil ponselnya lagi.

'Gombal... Sana siap-siap ke sekolah' Hyeri tersenyum tipis dengan pesan balasannya. Ia menaruh ponselnya dan mengambil handuk. Suara gemericik air beserta senandung kecil mengalun lembut dari kamar mandi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Xiumin, Xiumin masih tetap di tempat tidur. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Sebenarnya, Ia tidak ingin sekolah karena ia merasa tubuhnya kurang fit. Kemarin ia bermain basket sampai kelelahan karena turnamen sudah sangat dekat dan ia ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk Hyeri. Pulang basket ia kehujanan karena lupa membawa jas hujan. Ia memegang dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus masuk sekolah untuk Hyeri. Fighting Xiumin!" Xiumin mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa kali badannya terlihat sempoyongan namun ia mencoba tetap berjalan normal. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Hyeri.

"Hei sayang... Apa kau sudah siap?" Hyeri menganggukkan kepalanya namun beberapa menit kemudian raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Wajahmu pucat, Xiu. Apa kau sakit? Tubuhmu panas sekali... Jangan masuk sekolah please..." Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengusap surai coklat Hyeri.

"Gwenchana.. Aku masih kuat kok. Ayo masuk..." Hyeri menggeleng kuat. Tangannya mengambil paksa kunci mobil Xiumin dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Ia menurunkan kaca mobil sebelah dekat Xiumin.

"Kau kubolehkan masuk sekolah jika sekarang aku yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau kita kecelakaan karena kau sakit." Xiumin tidak protes. Memang benar kata-kata Hyeri. Tadi saja ia hampir saja menabrak seorang nenek karena pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Ia juga hampir menabrak pagar rumah. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Xiumin terus memaksa untuk menyetir. Ia juga tidak bisa membahayakan pacarnya. Xiumin masuk ke mobil tanpa banyak kata. Ia menurunkan jok mobil dan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Hyeri melirik Xiumin sekilas dan mengambil jaket di bagian jok belakang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Xiumin dan mengusap rambut coklat Xiumin. Tangannya menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil ke sekolah.

"Xiu... Bangun.. " Xiumin membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan salah satu tangannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Ia melihat Hyeri yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Gwenchana? Kau tidur saja di UKS.. Nanti masalah pelajaran aku bisa minta ijin pada Suho-ssi." Xiumin menggeleng kuat. Hyeri menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Xiumin ini sangat keras kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ikut pelajaran. Hari ini ada ulangan geografi Aku sudah bersusah payah belajar untuk ulangan itu. Kau juga tau sendiri pelajaran itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat kubenci. Setelah ulangan aku akan ke UKS. Aku janji." Xiumin menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Hyeri. Tangannya mengusap pipi Hyeri yang masih khawatir.

"Percaya padaku. Aku tidak selemah itu, chagiya.." Xiumin mencium dahi Hyeri dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hyeri. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajah Hyeri.

"Baiklah.." Xiumin tersenyum tipis lalu keluar dari mobil begitupun juga dengan Hyeri. Hyeri berlari kecil ke arah Xiumin dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu Xiumin tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Tangannya saja sangat panas tidak seperti biasanya.

Hyeri mengantar Xiumin ke kelasnya sebelum kembali ke kelasnya. Hal ini biasanya dilakukan Xiumin padanya. Tapi hari ini adalah pengecualiannya karena Xiumin sedang sakit.

"Eh... Minseok-ah!" Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Hyeri berlari kecil ke arahnya. Mata Minseok mencari kesana kemari keberadaan Xiumin. Biasanya ia selalu berada di sekitar Hyeri.

"Apa kau mencari Xiumin? Dia sedang di UKS. Dia sakit." Minseok melirik ke arah UKS dan kembali melihat Hyeri.

"Bagaimana dengan bukunya? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hyeri.

"Lumayan. Aku baru baca setengah. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan kembalikan padamu." jawab Minseok.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak stock novel yang belum kubaca. Apa kau mau meminjam novelku yang lain? Sekali-kali datanglah bersama Xiumin waktu dia ke rumahku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai koleksi novelku." Hyeri tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Yah... Mungkin kapan-kapan. Aku tidak enak mengganggumu dengan Xiumin." Hyeri menggeleng dan menjelaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Jangan terlalu malu dengan aku dan Xiumin. Kau temanku dan Xiumin saudaramu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian seperti tidak saling kenal saat di sekolah. Apa kau takut Xiumin cemburu padamu? Yah... Exactly memang dia selalu seperti itu sih.. Tapi jangan dipedulikan nanti juga reda sendiri." Hyeri ini benar-benar jujur dalam mengungkapkan segalanya. Hal inilah yang sempat membuat Minseok tertarik dengannya.

"Hubunganku dengan Xiumin memang tidak terlalu akrab. Aku tahu Xiumin sangat cemburu jika kau dekat denganku. Yah.. Mungkin bukan keputusan yang baik jika kita berdua terlalu dekat." Hyeri mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Minseok.

"Walaupun Xiumin itu pacarku tapi dia tidak berhak menentukan siapa temanku. Aku tidak suka jika kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku suka dekat denganmu karena kau baik dan kita juga sama-sama suka baca buku. Apa salahnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu, Minseok. Apa kau tidak suka berteman denganku?" Hyeri mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau berteman denganmu tapi bagaimana dengan Xiumin. Akan sangat canggung jika aku berteman denganmu sedangkan kau berpacaran dengan Xiumin."

"Apanya yang canggung? Kita berteman seperti biasanya dan hubunganku dengan Xiumin juga tidak akan terganggu."

'Karena Xiumin merasa aku adalah pengganggu dalam hubungannya' ucap Minseok dalam hati.

"Baiklah...aku akan berteman denganmu. Kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih?" Minseok dengan gemas mengacak rambut Hyeri namun setelah tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, Minseok menarik tangannya dengan canggung. Hyeri mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat tangan Minseok ditariknya dengan canggung.

"Apa kau canggung denganku? Heol... Aku akan memberikanmu salam pertemanan. Terimalah." Hyeri mencubit kedua pipi Minseok dengan keras sambil menariknya kesana kemari.

"Aduhh... Aduh hentikan! Ini sakit. Harusnya aku tidak berteman denganmu... Astaga..." Minseok mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Cubitan Hyeri benar-benar tidak main-main.

"AWAS!" Seorang namja berlari ke arah Minseok dan Hyeri dan berteriak dengan kencang. Tubuh namja itu menabrak Minseok dengan kencang hingga tubuh Minseok menabrak tubuh Hyeri. Sialnya.. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Mata Hyeri membulat begitupun dengan Minseok.

"Hyeri..." Hyeri mendorong tubuh Minseok dan menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang berdiri sambil bersandar ke tembok. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Minseok dan Hyeri.

"Xiumin.."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin ( Chapter 4)**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Conflict, Hurt

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Xiumin

\- Park Seori

Happy Reading😁

"Xiumin.." Seori mendekati Xiumin yang menatap mereka dengan emosi. Tangannya mencoba menahan lengan Xiumin yang hendak pergi tapi dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Begitukah kelakuanmu saat aku sedang sakit? Aku mencarimu di UKS tadi sedangkan kau asyik berdua dengan kembaranku." sindir Xiumin. Minseok hanya berdiam diri, tidak berniat ikut campur. Kehadiran dirinya akan membuat runyam semuanya. Seori menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu hanya tidak sengaja, sayang. Ada seseorang menabrak Minseok dan berakhir seperti itu. Tadi aku mencarikanmu roti karena kau bilang lapar, kan? Aku bertemu Minseok karena novelku dibawa olehnya." Xiumin menaikkan alisnya curiga. Ia mendengar jelas suara cekikikan mereka. Tidak mungkin itu semua hanya membahas sebuah novel. Hal ini menambah kecurigaannya.

"Hanya sebuah novel? Kau berbohong. Aku mendengar suara tawamu, Seori. Kenapa kau sekarang suka sekali berbohong?" Seori menghela nafasnya panjang. Xiumin terlalu overprotective dan gampang curiga.

"Aku berteman dengannya, Xiu. Apa salah jika saling melempar canda dan tertawa? Apa aku hanya diperbolehkan dekat denganmu saja? Jangan jadikan aku pacarmu kalau begitu. Jadikan aku pembantumu saja kalau begitu." Seori membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi darisana. Ia lelah dengan sikap Xiumin yang kekanak-kanakan dan terlalu mudah curiga. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya terdiam. Ia memikirkan semua perkataan Seori.

"Sebegitu burukkah aku di matanya?"

Seori menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ia terbiasa bertengkar dengan Xiumin karena masalah sepele. Semua ini karena sikap Xiumin. Setiap pertengkaran yang timbul selalu saja berhubungan dengan Minseok. Apa salah dekat dengan Minseok? Padahal Minseok adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Hey..." Seori mengangkat wajahnya saat Minseok menaruh sekaleng soda di mejanya. Minseok duduk di depan meja Seori sambil memutar-mutar kaleng soda miliknya.

"Mianhae..aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bertengkar dengan Xiumin." ucap Minseok. Seori menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengambil soda itu dan meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk.

"Thx ya minumannya.. But exactly itu bukan salahmu. Kita memang biasa bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Aku gak tau sama jalan pikirnya Xiumin. Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana kelakuan saudaramu itu." Seori menaruh kaleng kosongnya di atas meja. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lagi dan lagi ia menghela nafas.

"Walau begitu... Rasanya aku merasa bersalah dengan kalian. Harusnya kita tidak pernah berteman seperti dulu." Minseok menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali memutari kaleng sodanya yang telah kosong.

"Jangan terlalu bersalah... Aku tidak pernah merasa kau bersalah. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja." Seori menepuk bahu Minseok dan tersenyum manis.

Dari balik pintu, Xiumin menatap semuanya. Niatnya ingin meminta maaf tidak jadi. Digantikan dengan pemandangan kekasihnya dan saudara kembarnya yang sedang berdua. Mereka tertawa walaupun Minseok masih canggung berdekatan dengan Seori. Seolah-olah mereka telah berhubungan sangat lama.

"Apa maumu hah?" Xiumin mendorong bahu Minseok dengan keras. Kepala Minseok membentur dinding aula sekolah dengan keras. Pusing langsung memenuhi kepalanya dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa masalahmu?"

BUGH...

Sebuah bogem mentah dipukulkan ke wajah Minseok. Berulang kali hingga wajah Minseok lebam di beberapa bagian.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Seori. Apa peringatanku kurang jelas?" Xiumin lagi-lagi memukul wajah Minseok hingga dia terjatuh. Minseok mencoba berdiri tapi Xiumin telah menduduki perutnya dan menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan.

"Seori itu milikku. Apa kau suka merebut pacar orang lain hah?" Lagi dan Lagi Xiumin memukul wajah Minseok tanpa ampun.

"Apa salahku hah? Kau selalu mendapatkan segalanya dan aku selalu mengalah. Sejak kecil kau yang mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari orangtua. Sedangkan aku diperhatikan karena prestasi saja. Orangtua kita hanya melihatmu yang tampan, menarik, dan memiliki segudang bakat sedangkan aku diremehkan karena aku tidak bisa seperti dirimu. Sejak dulu kau itu egois, kau selalu saja mengambil apa yang kumiliki padahal kau mempunyai segalanya. Apa hal itu akan berlaku juga dengan Seori? Dia bukan mainanmu shit! Aku tahu benar dirimu. Kau mengencaninya hanya untuk menyatakan bahwa dia milikmu kan? Salahkah aku berusaha menyelamatkannya dari rasa egoismu itu?" Minseok mendorong tubuh Xiumin dan memukul Xiumin balik.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Seori. Dia bukan salah satu mainanku. Aku sangat mencintainya.. " Ucap Xiumin lirih.

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAINYA JANGAN MENGEKANGNYA BODOH!" Minseok memukul Xiumin dengan keras hingga bibirnya berdarah. Minseok berdiri dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Xiumin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Haha... Kita bertengkar karena seorang yeoja sama seperti dahulu.. Haha.. " Xiumin menatap langit-langit aula sambil tersenyum. Sesekali meringis akibat luka di bibirnya.

"Yeojin itu pacarku. Kau saja yang main-main dengannya. Ck..tapi setidaknya aku tahu Yeojin bukan yeoja yang tepat untukku." Memang benar Minseok berpacaran dengan Yeojin. Tapi di balik itu Xiumin sempat berkencan dengan Yeojin walaupun hanya main-main saja. Xiumin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yeojin sayangnya Yeojin menyalahartikan semua perilaku baik Xiumin. Ia menganggap Xiumin menyukainya. Hingga Yeojin memutuskan Minseok begitu saja dan lebih memilih menyukai Xiumin. Hal itu membuat Minseok tidak berbicara sama sekali dengan Xiumin selama 3 bulan. Tapi Xiumin tidak pernah menganggap perasaan suka Yeojin bahkan ia mengabaikan Yeojin.

"Aku iri padamu... Setidaknya kau pernah merasakan mencintai dan menjalani hubungan yang indah dengan beberapa yeoja. Sedangkan aku... Semua yeoja hanya menyukai ketampananku ini.. Ah sial.." Minseok memukul tulang kering Xiumin dengan keras, menanggapi kenarsisan Xiumin.

"Kau juga sekarang sedang merasakannya kan bodoh.. Jangan sia-siakan Seori. Dia terlalu baik untukmu. Ck.. Kalau saja aku bisa memiliki hatinya, aku akan merebutnya darimu." Minseok berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin menangkap uluran tangan Minseok dan berdiri.

"Jika kau menyakitinya.. Aku akan benar-benar merebutnya dan menjadikannya milikku. Pegang ucapanku." Minseok mendorong tubuh Xiumin sekali dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pergi. Ia memakai maskernya untuk menutupi luka di wajahnya.

Xiumin merenungi semua ucapan Minseok. Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Seori atau dia hanya menjadikan Seori sebagai pelampiasan rasa egoisnya saja? Apa Seori hanyalah pelampiasannya karena ia iri dengan Minseok yang bisa dicintai orang lain dengan mudah? Dia iri dengan Minseok karena Minseok dapat dengan mudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Walaupun seringkali Minseok terluka karena ulahnya bermain-main dengan yeojachingu Minseok. Ia akui ia benar-benar iri dengan Minseok yang bisa mencintai dan dicintai dengan mudah. Sedangkan dia.. Dia perlu melakukan banyak hal untuk dicintai oleh orang lain. Sepasang saudara yang saling iri satu sama lain, menarik bukan?

Drrt..

Xiumin mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Seori.

'Aku ingin bicara, Min.' Xiumin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Di perjalanan pun, ia selalu memikirkan ucapan Minseok. Ia harus memastikan perasaannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Seori tapi ia juga tidak mau menyakiti Seori jika ternyata semua perasaannya hanya kepalsuan atau rasa egois semata.

"Seori.." Seori menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin dengan masker di wajahnya dan hoodie hitam yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Xiumin berpenampilan seperti itu. Xiumin biasanya berpenampilan kasual dan terbuka. Kaki Xiumin juga aneh. Ia menyeret kaki kirinya dengan perlahan sambil meringis kecil.

"Ada apa denganmu, Minnie?" Seori meraih lengan Xiumin dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku. Dengan perlahan, Seori membuka hoodie Xiumin dan ia terkejut dengan beberapa luka lebam di pelipisnya. Tangannya juga membuka masker wajah Xiumin dan sebuah lebam berwarna biru tercetak di bibirnya. Wajah Xiumin bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan.

"Ini kenapa.. Astaga.. Apa sangat sakit?" Seori menyentuh sedikit lebam di sudut bibir Minseok dan Minseok langsung meringis. Seori langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan berkata 'mian' berkali-kali.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Minseok? Wajahnya juga biru-biru sama sepertimu." Xiumin ingin sekali marah ketika Seori mengucapkan nama Minseok. Rasanya sakit dan ia cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin Seori menjauh darinya karena sifat pencemburunya itu.

"Yah... Masalah lelaki biasa.." Xiumin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tapi bibirnya terasa nyeri sekali. Seori menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah apotik terdekat. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Xiumin karena lukanya bisa saja infeksi.

"Ck.. Sepertinya memang aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kau benar Minseok. Aku terlalu jauh mencintainya. Kukira ini hanyalah perasaan suka biasa." ucap Xiumin. Matanya melihat Seori berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan kotak P3K. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol ke wajah Xiumin. Sesekali Xiumin meringis saat Seori menempelkannya terlalu keras.

"Harusnya kau tidak bertengkar dengannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena aku ingin minta maaf. Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi. Aku tidak suka jika kau marah padaku. Aku tidak suka kau tidak berbicara padaku. Aku merindukanmu, Min." Seori menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha untuk fokus mengobati Xiumin.

"Mianhae.. Aku juga terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Mian.." Xiumin menahan tangan Seori yang masih berusaha mengobatinya. Ia menurunkan tangan itu perlahan. Wajahnya semakin dekat hingga bibinya menyentuh bibir plum Seori. Awalnya hanya menempel saja tapi lama kelamaan Xiumin mulai bergerak liar. Bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah Seori secara bergantian, tidak membiarkan Seori bernafas sekalipun.

"Ssh.. Xiu.." Dengan susah payah, Seori mendorong tubuh Xiumin. Pipinya memerah samar. Ia berusaha menutup kedua pipinya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Xiumin.

"Aku menyukaimu saat pipimu memerah untukku." Xiumin mengecup dahi Seori lama dan membiarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik itu mengalir dalam tubuh Xiumin.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Setelah Xiumin menyadari semua perasaannya, hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada tawa dan senyuman dalam hubungan mereka. Sayangnya sifat Xiumin yang suka 'tebar pesona' itu seringkali membuat Seori kesal. Xiumin itu bisa dibilang sangat baik pada semua yeoja sehingga seringkali yeoja itu salah sangka akan sikap baik Xiumin. Misalnya Xiumin mengambilkan kotak pensil seseorang dan mengembalikannya sambil tersenyum. Hal-hal kecil tapi lumayan mengesalkan juga untuk Seori.

Seperti saat ini...

"Ya! Apa kau marah padaku? Aku tadi hanya mengobrol biasa pada Yeojin." Seori menghiraukan keberadaan Xiumin dan membalik-balikkan bukunya dengan malas. Seori tadi melihat Xiumin berduaan dengan Yeojin yang notabene sangat-sangat menyukai Xiumin. Beberapa tingkah Yeojin yang berlebihan juga ditangkap oleh mata Seori misalnya Yeojin pura-pura memegang tangan Xiumin atau dia pura-pura pusing agar dipeluk Xiumin. Hal kecil yang dimaksudkan untuk menggoda Xiumin.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau Yeojin sangat tertarik padamu.." sindir Seori. Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti melihat yeojachingunya sedang dilanda cemburu.

"Kalau kau cemburu kau bisa mengatakannya.. Kau tahu aku suka kau cemburu seperti ini. Kau terlihat imut?" Pipi Seori memerah sekilas sebelum poker facenya dipasang lagi. Ia tidak mempedulikan ocehan Xiumin yang semakin menjadi-jadi demi menarik perhatiannya.

"Yasudah...kau mengabaikanku kan? Aku dengan Yeojin saja. Dia lebih perhatian denganku kan?" Xiumin beranjak berdiri namun tangannya ditahan oleh Seori. Wajah Seori memerah sempurna termasuk kedua telinganya.

"Di depan yeojachingumu kau mau bersama yeoja lain. Ya! Ya! Silahkan saja, Xiumin-ssi. Aku akan pergi." Seori membereskan semua bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik sinis Xiumin yang masih bingung. Padahal Xiumin hanya bercanda.

"Ya! Sayang, aku hanya bercanda. Astaga... Apa kau PMS?" Seori menghentikan langkahnya saat Xiumin bertanya dengan suara keras. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka sambil terkikik kecil. Seori membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan malu. Ia berjalan ke arah Xiumin dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Tidak bisakah suaramu itu dikecilkan sedikit? Kau membuatku malu, bodoh." Xiumin memegang kepalanya yang dipukul buku oleh Seori. Bukunya lumayan tebal dan cukup sakit.

"Astaga... Aku tadi hanya bercanda.. Please... Mianhae.." Seori masih melipat tangannya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Xiumin.

CUP

Xiumin mengecup bibir Seori lalu tersenyum. Hal ini mengundang kekesalan Seori pada Xiumin.

"Jika kau terus kesal denganku, aku akan terus menciummu sampai bibirmu bengkak." Seori langsung menutup bibirnya dan menggeleng keras.

"Ya! Ya! Aku maafkan." Xiumin tersenyum kecil lalu mencium satu buah kecupan darinya.

"Terimakasih, chagiya." Sebelum Seori memukulnya, Xiumin sudah berlari menjauh. Seori hanya mendengus sebal sambil mengejar Xiumin yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Oh aku tidak tahu Xiumin bisa sebahagia itu ya.." ucap seorang yeoja. Yeoja berkalung J itu melihat Xiumin dan Seori saling tertawa satu sama lain.

"Dia membuangmu seperti itu lalu bisa bahagia seperti ini? Wow.. Aku kagum dengan Xiumin." Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat yang ditutupi topi ikut menimpali yeoja tersebut.

"Baek, kau bisa membantuku kan?" Namja bernama Baekhyun itu langsung mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa merusak hubungan mereka? Aku ingin Xiumin menjadi milikku lagi." Baekhyun sedikit merengut mendengar permintaan yeoja yang bisa dibilang dekat dengannya.

"Aku ini namjachingumu dan kau memintaku seperti itu. Wow.. Kau hebat Jaeri." Jaeri melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal. Tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekilas. Baekhyun menanggapinya dan melumat bibirnya pelan. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Hatiku memang milikmu, Baek. Aku hanya ingin memiliki 'mainan' baru. Sudah lama aku mencari dia dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Sayang kan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja?" Jaeri tersenyum miring. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Xiumin dan Seori yang mulai menjauh.

"Yah... Aku juga boleh kan bermain sebentar dengan Seori? Tidak adil jika hanya kau yang bermain dengan Xiumin." Jaeri mengangguk. Pasangan ini bisa dibilang pasangan gila.

"Asal jangan sampai tertarik saja dengannya. Aku mengijinkannya, chagi. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu." Jaeri tersenyum menyeringai. Ia teringat beberapa ingatan dengan Xiumin di masa lalu. Masa lalunya yang penuh tawa. Masa lalunya yang penuh kebahagiaan. Semua kebahagiaan itu berkat Xiumin tapi karena Xiumin pula kebahagiaan itu hilang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang diperbuat Xiumin." gumam Jaeri. Baekhyun yang juga mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Jaeri di masa lalu merangkul bahu Jaeri dan menguatkannya.

"Jika.. Aku tidak bisa bahagia lagi... Dia juga tidak boleh bahagia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tersenyum di atas semua penderitaan yang aku alami." Mata Jaeri berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Semua kenangan itu seakan menyerbu otaknya dan membuatnya sakit. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh yeojachingunya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ini baru awal, Xiumin.."

TBC


End file.
